


【旬斗RPS】七情六欲

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *段子，不用看了。





	【旬斗RPS】七情六欲

他在凌晨被带走，被小栗旬，在众人散场以后，在黎明来临之前，在这无论如何都不合时宜的场合，男人把他拉进了车内一路飞驰。去哪儿？他要带他去哪儿？斗真还来不及思考这个问题的答案，就被突如其来的刹车逼得撞到头，抱怨未出口就被放倒在车座上。男人抿着嘴唇，没有镜片遮挡的眼神锋利而急切，双手迫不及待地扒掉他还没换下的西装。他沉默而温顺地任由对方除下自己的一切，男人的手指冰凉冷彻，他用体温温暖它。  
  
给我，斗真。  
  
男人的嘴唇贴上他额头刚撞出来的红印，烟草磨砺的嗓音一遍遍地温柔唤他，手却粗暴地扯开裤子摸到他后面，草草揉两下就捅进去。太疼了，斗真咬着牙想，真他妈的疼。呻吟都哽在喉咙里，叫都叫不出来。而小栗旬咬他的喉咙，把能留下的痕迹都留在那上面，像寒冬前抓住最后一只猎物的野兽。  
  
你的，都是你的。  
  
斗真替他解开裤裆，掌心用力包覆住那里蠢蠢欲动的器官——用这里，解决我。他握住男人的手抽出来，自己撑开缝，那里红肿干燥，不是能接受人的状态，可他也不想再浪费时间。男人犹豫地看着他，多少还是顾忌着，放缓了进入的速度。肠叩壁被摩擦的痛感真实地反映给大脑，恍惚间斗真以为自己是尾被开膛破肚的鱼，被滚烫的肉刃割开，除了痛什么也得不到。男人低声说了句抱歉，是令人难过的真心实意，让斗真不得不原谅他。当然了，当然会原谅他，原谅他不合时宜的性叩爱，原谅他不计后果的欲叩情，甚至能原谅他用那样孤独的声音一遍遍喊，斗真，斗真。  
  
如果说还有什么不满足，那也在高潮来临之前，抱紧这具在自己身上逞欲的身躯，用吻堵住喉咙里呼之欲出的那句话。  
  
——然后告诉自己说：忘掉吧。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
